


First Knot

by amybeegood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, And Now With Even More Drool, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Consent Play, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Everybody Comes, F/M, Face-Fucking, Filthy, Have we done that yet?, Heat Sex, I Know A Lot of You Were Excited For That, I know I do..., Interrogation, Kinktober 2019, Knot-licking, Knotting, Kylo is Straight-up Nasty, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merry Christmas, Misuse of Kitchen Gloves, More Double Penetration, Multi, Nipple Play, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe Dameron is a Filthy Whore, Preylo, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Roleplay, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, The boys just want to know where she hid the cookies, Threesome - F/M/M, We Are All Going to Need a Round of Antibiotics After This Probably, Who Doesn't Love a Little Darkpilot?, butt stuff, just fucking, raunchy sex, slick, smut smut smut, two on one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood/pseuds/amybeegood
Summary: #Preylo #filthy #smutWhen Rey is on her honeymoon with her new husband, she has no idea she’s a late-presenting Omega until her wedding night is already underway.And when the Alpha in the penthouse upstairs gets wind of it, he’s ready to step in and give her *exactly* what she needs.





	1. First Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I was going to hold off and keep this on anonymous until we got 1000 hits...I had no idea it would be a matter of HOURS, you naughty, perverted children. 
> 
> I'm impressed. I really, really am.
> 
> Find me on Twitter [@beegood_amy](https://twitter.com/beegood_amy) for updates to my ever-growing smut collection and occasional tweets. XOXO!

* * *

_Alpha. Please. Help me._

“Fuck! You’re so wet, Rey, I’ve never seen you this wet before…”

Poe’s hips slam into hers again and she’s sobbing with frustration.

“Fuck me harder, _pleeease_, I can’t–”

_I can’t fucking take it anymore…_

“Gonna cum soon, baby, I need you to cum first…come on…” Poe grunts heavily in her ear and she knows he’s doing his best but she needs more, she needs _something_…

A knock at the door of their hotel room makes him pause, and Rey screams with vexation when he stops.

“Poe, please!” she sobs, “Don’t stop! I’m gonna die if you stop…”

Tears leak down her face and Poe stares at her, incredulous, but like a dutiful new husband, he recommences his thrusting with vigor.

“Baby, don’t cry…”

The door to their room swings open, and Rey vaguely realizes they’d been in such a hurry to get back and start fucking – _she’d_ been in such a hurry – she couldn’t even wait for Poe to lock the door, apparently.

Which doesn’t mean a damn thing now, because Poe doesn’t even realize anyone is standing there. Watching them bang.

But _she_ can see him, the big, tall Alpha observing with rabid curiosity. And something else glinting in his eyes.

“Help me, Alpha, please,” she begs, as the heat in her belly only grows worse, more insistent. The Alpha’s dark eyes meet hers from across the room, and she catches a whiff of his scent.

_Ooooohhhh, shit. He smells amazing…_

“Role-playing? Really?” Poe grunts in surprise, pistoning his hips into her with renewed enthusiasm. “Wow, baby, that’s so kinky.”

The Alpha watches and mutters, “She’s talking to me, Beta. Step away.”

Poe looks over, still planted inside her. He pales. “Who the fuck are you, buddy?”

But Rey is sobbing beneath him, clawing at him to move, even as the Alpha advances into the room.

“…you can’t help her, Beta…but I can…”

Heat sears through her again at the loss of penetration and simultaneous need ripping through her chest and she pleads to the Alpha, _big, strong, smells so good, so right…_

_Fuck me…knot me…pleeease…_

Poe glances between them and sees the wild desperation in his wife’s eyes.

“She’s an Omega…” the Alpha growls. “Smells like…first heat…”

“What?” Poe gasps and looks at her, twitching and moaning beneath him on the bed. “An Omega?”

The Alpha is already stripping out of his shirt, pulling down his pants, and muttering, “Thanks for taking care of the foreplay.”

Rey whimpers, “Please, Alpha, help me…”

“I will, little one.” He turns a threatening stare to Poe. “Move. Now.”

Poe sputters, but under the compelling command of the Alpha in the room, he steps away, more curious than anything.

Rey’s countenance has grown greedy; she’s licking her lips and staring at the Alpha’s huge arousal with naked hunger.

“Never been knotted before, sweet girl?” the Alpha mutters as he climbs onto the bed and pushes her legs apart.

She groans and shakes her head, eagerly lifting her hips to receive him. Poe stands to the side, wide-eyed but still hard as the Alpha unceremoniously thrusts his massive erection into Rey’s soft, wet pussy.

The Alpha throws back his head and lets out a low moan of approval, and Rey squeals as he sinks home.

“That’s what you needed, isn’t it, little one?”

“Yes!” she shrieks.

“I’m Kylo,” he growls, turning to glare at her husband. “I don’t care if you watch, but interfere and I will kill you…”

Poe’s jaw drops as Kylo turns back to Rey and nuzzles at the raspy patch of skin alongside her neck.

Kylo licks it and a fresh gush of slick coats them both. Rey turns glazed eyes to her husband and mouths, “I’m sorry…but I need…”

But Poe takes his cock in hand and begins stroking himself as he watches Kylo begin to rut between her legs.

“You need a knot, don’t you, pretty girl?”

“Yes, please,” she gasps.

Kylo mouths at her gland and pushes her legs further apart.

“This little cunt is never going to be the same, little one. Not after I’ve fucking _destroyed_ it…”

She moans, eyes glassy with need as Kylo pumps into her harder. She turns to see her husband stroking himself, eyes burning with hot desire while he watches her get fucked like a whore in their wedding bed.

Kylo’s muscles ripple under her fingertips, his pecs firm and pale, his body hot and heavy on hers.

His long, dark hair falls over his brow as he examines her face with his penetrating gaze and fucks into her with soft grunts that send aching pulses of delight spearing into her womb. He gives her a fond smile and glances over to Poe, whose eyes have dropped to half-mast, mouth hanging open at the sight before him.

A sheen of sweat covers Rey and Kylo as they strain together, growing louder. Kylo pulls out and flips her onto all fours, shoving right back inside with a savage thrust.

“You gonna cum, Beta? You can cum on us…it’s okay…”

“Fuck!” Poe groans, stepping closer, eagerly. He bites his lip and kneels on the bed, unable to resist the Alpha’s wicked suggestion.

“Or do you need a hole to fuck?” Kylo purrs over his shoulder, noticing how Poe’s straining cock leaks precum over his fist.

“Fuck!” Poe moans, “Seriously?”

Kylo growls, low and feral, still pumping between Rey’s thighs with a steady pounding. She whines at Kylo’s distractedness, but Kylo simply wraps a fistful of her hair in his massive hand and shoves her head into the mattress. “Oh, I’m gonna breed you, Omega, don’t you worry…”

Poe clambers behind Kylo and hisses when the Alpha’s hot skin brushes against his groin. “Fuck, you’re scorching…_Kylo_…”

“Your little wife is dripping fucking wet…feel it?” Kylo hisses.

Poe reaches between them and his hand is instantly soaked. He grunts at the size of the Alpha’s much larger shaft sliding into Rey.

“…use her slick…as lube…” Kylo pants breathlessly. Poe wets his fingers and gives Kylo’s balls a squeeze, drawing a strangled groan of pleasure from the Alpha and a muffled shriek from Rey as his hand brushes against her sensitive flesh.

He kneels behind Kylo and lubes up his ass with his wife’s slick and his own precum, sinking his dick inside without preamble. They cry out in unison and Kylo snarls, “Hang on.”

Kylo shifts his hips so Poe can fuck him while he fucks into Rey and she’s wiggling and twisting against the insane pressure of the both of them, of Kylo filling her while her husband fills Kylo.

“…gonna cum…” Poe grunts, even as Kylo’s knot swells inside her.

Poe’s balls slapping against Kylo's ass sounds positively _obscene_ and Rey can feel it happening, that thing she needs, that delicious, indescribably _filthy_ pleasure twisting through her, as her body clamps down over and over on Kylo’s knot, milking him dry…

Poe groans and heaves behind them and she orgasms harder at the familiar sound, knowing he’s filling Kylo’s ass with cum.

“…you two are the filthiest fucking sluts I’ve ever fucking heard of,” Kylo gasps, reaching around to rub Rey’s clit until she’s screaming and thrashing beneath him.

Kylo’s orgasm is hard and rough, prolonged by the seemingly endless contractions of Rey’s body around him. Poe collapses on the bed, with Rey in the middle, and he strokes her face while she sobs and moans and quakes against the Alpha’s sweat-slicked body.

“Oh, wow, oh, _shit!”_ Poe murmurs, even as Kylo shudders again, so hard the bed shakes. Kylo clasps Rey’s hips, letting his knot unload more cum into her eager cunt in the quivering aftermath.

She’s drooling into the pillow for a while, but she finally manages to groan a husky, “Thank you…both of you…I’ve…that was my first knot…”

Kylo strokes her sweat-matted hair and meets Poe’s eyes across the bed. “It won’t be your last, Omega. Promise.”

Poe grins at their new friend and mutters, "You took that like a champ, baby. You did real good."


	2. First Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look. Ya’ll are dirty perverts and I can’t be held responsible for writing this filth when you keep egging me on like this.

In the aftermath, Poe and Kylo exchange glances as Rey drifts off between them, her thighs still parted obscenely to accommodate Kylo’s large frame. Poe glances down to see the swell of Kylo’s knot pulsing and distorting the flesh between Rey’s legs.

She sleeps open-mouthed, gently convulsing in the Alpha’s heavily-muscled arms. Poe strokes a lock of her silky brown hair from her forehead.

“You love her.” Kylo’s statement is prosaic, devoid of jealousy, and Poe nods and whispers, “Of course…”

Kylo hums and nuzzles the scent gland aside Rey’s neck, shuddering against her. Poe knows he’s cumming again, and that thought sends a lick of flame to his gut. Unsure of the protocol in a situation like this, he tries to continue the conversation.

“We…we got married today…I can’t believe she’s an Omega…” He trails off when Kylo’s dark gaze pins him, then keeps going. “She’s been acting weird all day. I thought maybe she was having second thoughts about marrying me, not because…”

The Alpha’s eyes drift closed, and Poe finds himself nonplussed at the show of vulnerability. He’s heard Alphas in rut can be paranoid and territorial. Maybe he’s an exception because Kylo trusts him.

Kylo and Rey’s breathing synchronize in sleep, and Poe moves gently from the bed to call for room service and wash up. If Rey is in heat, she probably won’t stay asleep for too long.

When food arrives after an hour or so, Kylo moves to sit at the edge of the bed, scarfing down two sandwiches and guzzling a large bottle of water before heading unceremoniously to the bathroom.

Poe has just come from the shower, a hotel towel wrapped around his waist. Although she’s still sleeping, Poe wonders if Rey will wake soon, too. He has no clue how these things work, but he’s managed to eat a club sandwich and drink some coffee. This isn’t exactly the wedding night he planned, but if Rey is an Omega, then Poe can only do so much to help her. Despite that, he has no intention of leaving his wife alone on their wedding night, big, bossy Alpha be damned.

Poe is digging through their hastily unpacked honeymoon clothes when he senses a looming presence behind him. He catches Kylo watching him in the mirror over the dresser.

Kylo is taller than Poe by a good six inches, but the way he’s hovering behind him now makes him look even bigger.

“Dude, what the hell?” Poe whispers. “Why did you say you’d kill me? If I interfered?”

Kylo doesn’t seem perturbed over the accusation as his dark eyes meet Poe’s. “When I’m in rut, interfering is a very bad idea…I could hurt someone. On accident.”

Kylo’s eyes scan him again and his jaw tightens. A sinister sort of heat flows over him as Poe realizes the Alpha is aroused…and he’s looking at Poe like he’s a piece of meat.

Kylo licks his teeth and Poe wonders if he wants to bite him.

He asks the question aloud before thinking better of it, and the Alpha’s eyes flare with fire.

“Bite?” Kylo breathes, song-like. He catches his plush bottom lip between said teeth and strokes a bent finger over the back of Poe’s neck, sending goosebumps to wash over him from head to toe. “Well, now, that’s the bane of every Alpha, isn’t it? Resisting the urge to just…sink our teeth in…”

Poe is breathing shallowly through his nose, sensing a vague danger or something he can’t pinpoint, something hot and predatory rolling off the Alpha in waves.

Kylo chuckles, “I won’t bite _you_. Maybe her. Later…we’ll see…”

In the mirror, Kylo’s dark eyes meander to the bed where Rey still sleeps before wandering back to meet Poe’s entranced gaze. “…doesn’t mean I can’t do plenty with my teeth, Beta.”

To prove his point, Kylo bends and drags his teeth across the back of Poe’s neck. A shaky groan erupts from Poe’s throat before he can stop himself, and he freezes in place, partly from fear, but mostly arousal, as Kylo roughly licks him like an animal. 

“_Mmmhhh._ You taste like her,” Kylo mutters, sucking a hot kiss at the back of Poe’s neck, just above his finely-sculpted trapezius muscle. “_That’s _the spot…_my favorite_…sometimes…”

Kylo lightly grips Poe’s shoulders and slides his hands down, pulling them back until Poe’s hands are pinned behind him.

Kylo’s breath is hot on his neck. His tongue flicks out, once, twice, and Poe shivers and groans again.

“…sometimes all they need is the scrape of my teeth over that _spot_, and they _faint_ from it...while I’m still fucking them…”

Poe moans and tries to shift away, but Kylo gives him a semi-threatening tug. _Don't move._

“But, I just keep going…” Kylo croons softly, glinting eyes raking over Poe’s now-flushed face. “_Fucking_ them and _biting_ them and _licking_ them until they wake up and cum all over my knot…”

Kylo sinks his teeth in to the crook of Poe's neck, but only hard enough to make Poe throw his head back and hiss through his teeth.

“…yeah, that’s my favorite…too bad. No cock for you…”

Poe’s hand is dragged down and back so Kylo can show him what he means. Erect, the Alpha's dick is fucking huge, and a chill quakes through Poe when he realizes he can’t wrap his hand all the way around it.

“If I ever fucked _you_, Beta, I’d fucking _kill_ you with this.” Kylo squeezes his fist around Poe’s hand and clamps down firmly in emphasis. “I’d rip you in half…ask your wife…”

Poe can’t ask anyone anything because he’s sputtering and panting as Kylo grinds his hips against him. Kylo’s leaking enough precum to soak through Poe’s towel.

“She’ll like it if you smell like me,” Kylo whispers, rubbing the scent gland on his neck against either side of Poe’s. “Won’t you, Omega?”

Rey whimpers from the shadows of the bed.

“You’ve been watching, little one?” Kylo asks. “You like to watch me touch him? Mark him?”

“Yes, Alpha…” she admits softly.

“You want him to smell like me while we fuck you senseless again, sweet girl?”

“…_yes_…”

Poe hears another whimper from the bed as Kylo trails a hand up his spine to wrap around a handful of his still-damp hair, before shoving him roughly to his knees.

“You heard her,” Kylo murmurs arrogantly as he drags Poe’s face against his crotch with a sinful smile. “Watch the teeth.”

Propped on an elbow, Rey observes them in a near trance-like state as Kylo forces Poe to his knees. Poe glances over at her to catch her smoldering eyes.

As if in slow motion, he opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, sweeping it cautiously alongside Kylo’s muscled thigh. Kylo growls and grips Poe’s head with both hands, and Poe’s gaze is dragged from Rey to focus on taking Kylo’s length in his hands, opening wide to suck the Alpha’s thick, veined erection into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Kylo bites out, pumping his hips into Poe’s face with a half-smile and an occasional glance over to Rey, who has parted her legs and begun rubbing between them, whimpering and begging with her eyes for them to hurry so they can come over and give her what she needs.

“…naughty Omega likes to watch this filth…such a good little slut,” Kylo growls, ruthlessly fucking into Poe’s face, unconcerned at the wretched choking sounds coming from Poe while he watches Rey touch herself.

Rey gasps and keens on the bed and Poe grips Kylo’s thighs, dutifully slurping at the Alpha’s cock, licking down the shaft to suck and lap at the knot beginning to form at the base. He glances up to see Kylo looking down at him, still smiling softly.

"Not too bad, Beta. You ready for another round, Omega?”

Kylo yanks Poe by the hair, pulling his mouth away and hauling him to stand, panting and hard.

Rey sits up and moans, “Yes, please…”

“Think you can handle both of us?”

Rey nods eagerly, eyeing Kylo’s engorged dick with unabated lust.

Kylo sits on the edge of the bed, and wrangles Rey into kneeling over his lap, facing away. She reaches between her legs to guide his dick inside, and Poe whispers how sexy she is and plays with her nipples until she squeals.

With a heavy grunt, Kylo bounces his hips until he’s fully seated inside her, drawing a throaty groan from Rey and a softer moan from Poe as she reaches for his hips and pulls him close. He shuffles forward and guides his own now-dripping erection into her open mouth. She’s so eager for it she’s drooling.

“Rey, you’re so fucking amazing, baby,” he gasps as her hot mouth sucks him in. He threads his fingers through her hair, holding her in place as Kylo begins to fuck her hard, now.

“Is that what you needed baby?” Poe chokes.

She groans, and Kylo grunts and thrusts harder, jolting them all into a wet, slapping rhythm. Poe tweaks her nipple and she moans on his cock.

“Fuck…Rey!” Her tongue is working at his dick just the way he likes, and carnal pleasure twists through him on a blade’s edge. He's not going to last much longer.

“Baby, you want me to cum in your mouth or on your tits?” he grinds out.

“On her tits,” Kylo growls huskily. “Please…”

Kylo’s breathing has gone all ragged, and Rey’s eyes are glazed and vague and Poe pulls his dick out in the nick of time, stroking the wet, red shaft until pearly-white cum spurts from the tip, painting Rey's perky breasts.

“Oh, fuck! _Fuck_…” Poe huffs, unable to catch his breath at the sight before him, the way her eyes light and she smiles up at him and catches his hands in hers.

Kylo wraps a beefy forearm around her throat and grunts, “Good…girl…_fuck_, you were made for this, you eager little cumslut…_fuck_…”

Rey’s mouth hangs open as Kylo smears the cum over her breasts and belly, pulling Poe's hands to rub over her, too. They both groan loudly at the sight and sensation of her soft, slippery skin while Kylo bounces her roughly on his cock and orders, “Kiss her…you’ll taste good...like me…she needs…to cum…” 

Kylo shifts and grips her hips with bruising force, pumping hard while Poe holds her face and pushes his tongue into her mouth, feeding her the taste of Alpha until she screams into his mouth and orgasms, _hard_.

Kylo lets go on a hoarse shout and a series of furious thrusts that shake the bed, and they fall back, knotted together, pulling Poe to lie down next to them.

“Mmmmhhhmmm.” Rey moans and her eyes flutter closed. “I _cannot_ believe you just did that, Poe Xavier Dameron,” she scolds.

Poe grins and winks at Kylo. “Right back atcha babe. How’s your wedding night going so far?”

“…it’s perfect…”

“What about you Alpha? I’ve heard of wedding crashers, but a wedding _night_ crasher…?”

Kylo shakes his head and sniffs Rey’s hair with a lazy smirk. “You’re lucky I showed up when I did. This little girl would have torn you to pieces…_Beta_…”

But Poe isn’t offended at the Alpha's cocky proclamation. Besides the shit-eating grin on Kylo’s face is enough to tell him they're all on the same team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe we will get one more installation of this wretched smut, since I'm weak and easily influenced by pleading.


	3. Last Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Well, I’ve made this about as nasty as I could and I hope you are all happy with yourselves. I'm going to need to shower for a week after writing this...but I had a blast...XOXO!!!

“Rey? Baby?” Poe whispers. She tiptoes naked out the sliding-glass door to join him in the bubbling hot tub on the patio.

“Hey!” She grins. He gives her a smoldering once-over as she dips in to join him. It’s been a few days since they all moved up to Kylo’s suite once Rey was able to walk, although it was a close call in the elevator.

Kylo’s penthouse has a bigger bed _and_ a hot tub, of which Poe has been thrilled to take advantage.

Poe’s giving his all, but he’s waning, although loathe to admit it. He’s been spending more and more time in the hot tub and actually is glad for Kylo’s presence.

He’d never admit it out loud, but the Alpha was right: Rey would have torn him to pieces if Kylo hadn’t been there.

“Ooooh! This is nice!” she whispers, matching Poe’s quiet tones and looking around alertly. Poe knows her first heat has been disorienting, but other than looking pale, Rey seems cheery enough, which is good.

Things are finally slowing down, with longer stretches of awake time for Rey, when she isn’t in the shower or scarfing down food or passed out…or in the throes of heat.

“Yeah, I’m kinda glad we came up here. Check out the view.”

They observe the quiet landscape in silence for a minute, enjoying the balmy pre-sunrise weather.

The sky just begins to lighten to a lovely pinkish gold, and Rey splashes a handful of water at him.

“This turned out so unexpectedly, Poe…” she says suddenly. “Are you okay with all of this? I mean…I know things were pretty open before we got married, but…”

Poe winks and shrugs. “Well, it’s not like you could help it, baby. Besides, I know you wanted to have a kinky honeymoon so…”

Rey laughs softly and splashes the water again.

“How’s the Alpha? You finally knock him out for a change?”

She smiles and nods. “He’s tired. Worn out, I think.”

Silence stretches between them and they both blurt out at the same time.

“I think we should keep him.”

“He should stay with us.”

“Really?” Rey’s eyes sparkle with mischief. “You _like_ him, don’t you?”

“He’s all right. And you think he smells so _amaaaaazing_.”

“Oh, shut up. You like him, too. I haven’t seen you this into another guy for _ages_. And I think he’s been…kind of lonely…” Rey says, growing serious.

“Can’t imagine why. He’s a bit of a bulldozer, isn’t he?”

“I _do_ like him. I just…I wonder…”

Poe’s foot finds her leg under the bubbling water. “Hey. Come over here.”

She scoots into his lap, gazing solemnly at him.

“What do wonder?” he asks.

“Do you think he likes us? Do you think he’d want to…?”

“Sure, baby. We can make this work,” Poe assures her. “And you’re gonna need an Alpha for…you know…in the future…”

“You don’t think we’re being too impetuous?” she whispers.

“Well, you know _we_ fell head over heels the minute I introduced myself.”

“Ha! Which time?”

Poe huffs, “You know what? We’re both pretty impulsive, but we’ve got good instincts about people…and I think…I wanna give it try if you do.”

“Should we ask Kylo?”

“Ask Kylo what?” Kylo grunts, stalking out to join them as casually as if they haven’t all been fucking each other senseless all week. He climbs into the hot tub and scowls at them both, demanding an immediate answer with his overpowering Alpha glower.

“Oooh, someone’s _really_ not a morning person is he?” Poe asks sotto-voice, raising his eyebrows. He knows full well Kylo is cranky until well after nine-o’clock a.m., every day. Kylo’s scowl deepens, but Poe just shoots him a shit-eating grin and Rey giggles.

Kylo mutters, “I can go back inside if you two were…having a moment…”

“No!” Rey shrieks because Poe starts tickling her at that very instant and she’s splashing everywhere. “Poe! Stop! It!” She’s gasping with laughter and Kylo’s eyes soften at the sound.

Poe smirks and purses his lips. “Kylo…we want to ask you something…” he prompts, and Rey picks up on his cue.

“Kylo?”

“Hmmm?”

“Poe and I were wondering…”

_“Hmmmm?”_ Slightly more exasperated.

“Baby, maybe we should wait until he’s had some coffee…” Poe snarks.

But Rey bounces through the water to land in Kylo’s lap, draping her arms around his neck. “We were wondering if you wanted to…marry us? Or whatever?”

Kylo blinks in surprise, flummoxed for the first time in a while, although he manages to keep a stable expression on his face.

This is the last thing he expects. If he’s being honest, he’s been expecting them to kick him out of their honeymoon, particularly now Rey is pretty much through the worst of her heat and can probably get by without him.

“Lemme get this straight,” he murmurs, just to be clear. “You two want me to…stay with you?”

“Yes,” they say together. Then Rey adds, “But only if you want to.”

She slides Poe a sly glance and whispers against Kylo’s neck, “Poe’s fun to be with, and he’s only annoying _sometimes_…and when he is, I’ll help you…you know…deal with him.”

Poe rolls his eyes. “And honestly, it might be nice to have someone around to keep _that_ _one_ in line.” He splashes a handful of water at Rey. “She’s a bit of a slob…can’t cook for shit…has the manners of a wild goat–”

“Hey!”

“Temper, temper, baby! He won’t want to marry us if he thinks we’re assholes…” Poe laughs. Then he turns to Kylo, “Seriously, though. I think…I think it would be good for all of us.”

Kylo stares at Poe for a solid minute while he mulls it over.

It’s not a horrible proposition. He rather likes the idea of being bonded with these two. Despite his current grouchy mood, which has lifted immeasurably since they did _not_ invite him to hit the road as he’d been expecting…

No, they want him to stay…and he sort of realizes he’s having the time of his life.

He glances over to Poe who nods eagerly in agreement, then back to Rey, who watches him wide-eyed with excitement. She whispers, “Please?” and his heart melts.

And how can he say no to that?

But. This is her first heat and they barely know him. He doesn't answer, wanting to give her and Poe some time to think about it. So, he strokes her hair and smiles at the very charming Beta and murmurs some noncommittal reply that could be taken a number of ways. 

To be fair, he doesn’t actually mean to _bite_ her until about twelve seconds before it happens.

And it is all Poe’s fault.

After their conversation in the hot tub and a round of showers for everyone, followed by a hearty breakfast from room service and coffee for the boys, everyone is on a bit of a high.

They _just_ get fresh sheets on the bed and close the blinds against the already baking-hot mid-morning sun. Poe has been clearing up laundry and straightening the clutter from the past couple of days and Rey was last out of the shower and is drying her hair while Kylo shaves.

Kylo is just rinsing the shaving soap from his face when he scents another wave of heat coming off her. He is glad he stuck around because when she turns off the blow-dryer and jumps into his arms and starts kissing him, he sort of loses all touch with reality.

Kylo carries her to bed and barks, “Get over here, Beta.”

Arousal coils at the base of his spine as Poe strolls over, flinging the towel from his waist with an eager flourish. Poe stands close, sweeping his hands over Rey as she kneels on the bed next to Kylo.

Kylo growls, “Heads or tails?”

“Oh, definitely tails,” says Poe.

Rey whimpers and Kylo lifts a brow, scenting her excitement. “He _is_ good with that mouth of his, isn’t he?” His eyes smolder into Poe’s and his lip curls wickedly. “Let’s see how hard we can make her cum.”

Poe’s eyes light up at the challenge in Kylo’s tone. Kylo presses his mouth to her ear and vows, “We’re gonna get you so filthy-fucking wet, little girl…then I’m gonna pound the _shit_ out of you.”

Kylo spins her and hooks her arms back to curve around his head, burying his face in her neck and sucking on her gland until she groans and her eyes flutter closed.

Taking his cue from Kylo, Poe leans close, stroking her breasts and arms and hips. He tongues the raspy little spot on her neck, which he now knows is an Omega’s scent gland and highly erogenous. Kylo takes the other side and they kiss and suck at her until she’s limp and moaning.

“…come here,” Poe murmurs, cupping Rey’s head to rest on his shoulder before flicking his tongue against Kylo’s. He knows the Alpha will taste Rey all over him and sure enough, Kylo opens his mouth and grunts, low and feral. Roughly, he grips Poe’s head, holding him in place so he can feast on the flavor for a long minute before he pulls back almost reluctantly.

“Where’d you learn how to do that?” Kylo rasps.

“I pay attention, _Alpha_,” Poe taunts gently, not breaking eye contact as he pushes Rey back to lean against Kylo’s chest. He kisses her next and she moans at the taste of herself and Alpha on Poe’s lips. She’s grown warm and flushed, loose-limbed and heavy-eyed.

“I’m impressed,” Kylo purrs. His eyes glitter as he nuzzles Rey’s mating gland, pulling her head to the side so he can hold Poe’s gaze. 

“I called tails…remember?” Poe reminds him. “Hold her.”

Kylo clutches her against him, scooting them forward so she kneels at the edge of the bed. Poe pushes her knees apart and kneels on the floor before her. His tongue swipes lazily at the slick-covered flesh between her spread legs and a trickle of slick gushes forth, slippery and sweet. To Poe it tastes like Rey’s pussy, always delicious, but he knows the Alpha will scent her arousal even more. It makes him hard just thinking about it.

He sucks and licks at her clit, but _carefully_ because she’s probably tender after all the action this week. He glances up and watches Kylo squeeze her breasts, tugging at her nipples until her hips pulse and she moans, a familiar sound Poe recognizes.

She’s close to orgasm, so he grips her thighs and holds her in place, sucking at her and flicking his tongue the way she likes, knowing exactly what to do to give her an earth-shattering climax…She falls apart, hips bucking, thighs quivering…but with Kylo sucking at her neck and squeezing her tits it’s somehow more than she’s ever done before. She comes long and hard and a gush of slick coats his lips and tongue and chin.

“You liked that, little one?” Kylo murmurs, gripping a fistful Poe’s hair and pulling him to stand.

Rey moans, “…yesss…” and Poe leans close, pressing Rey between them so Kylo can kiss her juices from his mouth.

The Alpha’s tongue is wet and hot, stroking fervently against Poe’s until they’re both groaning loudly, Rey still trembling between them.

She clings limply to Poe and teases, “…you dirty boys can’t keep your hands off each other…maybe I should just leave?”

Poe and Kylo’s eyes meet. Kylo clenches his jaw and as if by unspoken agreement, Poe helps him turn her so she faces the Alpha, straddling his thickly-muscled thighs.

“You’re not going _anywhere_, baby,” Poe assures her.

Kylo hisses, “He’s right…now, hang on, Omega…”

Poe helps lift her so she can sink down onto Kylo and she shrieks and groans as the Alpha’s thick erection impales her. Kylo gives her a few rough bounces of his hips while Poe smears the slick dripping copiously down her thighs up into the crease of her ass and presses a finger against her hole.

His touch makes her clench and Rey and Kylo grunt in unison as Poe fingers her until she relaxes. He drags his fingers over the swollen lips of her pussy again, pulling more slick to lube her ass while pumping his erection in hand.

“You want me to fuck this dirty little hole, baby?”

“Yes!” Rey squeals.

“_Filthy_ girl.”

He’s sure his dick has never been so hard. The Alpha slows his thrusting and Poe sinks home, nearly yelling at the tight, _exquisite_ pressure.

“Fuck, _Rey_…you're so full...so tight...” he groans, reaching around to play with her tits while he pumps into her, Kylo clutching at his hips to hold them steady. She rides Kylo, but it’s Poe who’s taken over the rhythm, now, making Rey spasm and clench around them both, until Kylo’s eyes roll back.

“…shit…I can _feel_ you…in her…” Kylo stutters, watching Poe’s face as he thrusts again so _deliberately_ Poe knows it was meant just for him.

Poe snarls and fucks harder into Rey. “My girl likes getting her little holes stretched out, don’t you baby?”

“Yes! Fuck, yes!”

“She’s so fuckin’ wet…so _hot_…” Kylo whispers hoarsely.

“…mmmmmhhh, my little slut…_fuck_, I love it…”

Poe pistons his hips faster and Rey squeals and sobs, “Ohhh! Oh my God...babe, yeah, like that, like that…”

Kylo’s mouth goes slack and, not to be outdone, grips her by the waist and pumps into her pussy as if their lives depend on it. 

“…_mmmm_…_gonna_ _cum_…” Rey wails.

Poe pulls out and kneels again, spreading her cheeks and tonguing her ass until she collapses, orgasming so hard and loud Kylo is rendered speechless, on the very edge himself.

The Alpha’s arms tremble and Poe drags Rey off him and shoves her onto all fours. This time it’s Poe who grips Kylo by the hair and drags him close for a hot kiss, shoving his tongue crudely into the Alpha’s mouth until he shivers and groans.

Kylo pulls away and grunts as if in surprise, staring at Poe’s still-hard dick then over to Rey, still twitching and whimpering in the aftermath.

“What?” Poe pants, a touch of arrogance hinting his expression. “I know how to handle my wife. And just because I let you fuck my face, _Alpha_, doesn’t mean I can’t turn you into a drooling mess, too.”

“You can try,” Kylo grits out, a competitive gleam entering his eyes.

Poe bites his lip and he shakes his head in mock resignation. “You know what? Just for that, I think I will.”

Rey whines, still on all fours, and Kylo pushes his fingers between her legs, hissing, “We’re not done yet.”

Poe clambers onto the bed and slaps Kylo hard on the ass as Kylo moves into position, unceremoniously mounting Rey from behind with a husky growl. Poe doesn’t hesitate to reach between Kylo’s legs, giving the Alpha’s balls a firm twist before he sinks his dick into Kylo’s ass with a savage thrust that makes the Alpha bellow.

Kylo braces himself to cover Rey, so lost in the sensation of her silky, sweat-slicked skin gliding against his, so utterly absorbed by the tight, clutching heat of her squeezing his cock, so enthralled by the scandalously _full_ sensation of being fucked, he doesn’t even realize he’s lost control.

Kylo feels a shuddering wet spasm deep in his ass and grits his teeth. Poe pulls out and Kylo can feel a _filthy_ wetness trickle out, and Poe mutters, "You _like_ that? My cum dripping out of you?"

His vision whites out when a warm palm rubs the slippery mess all along the crease of his ass and a blunt finger pushes back in, curling up to stroke just right, right where he needs it.

Poe says low-voiced, “…and _now_ you’re gonna cum for me, Alpha…”

And Kylo’s _never_ felt this wrecked and dirty and used before, and the Omega’s mating gland is right there and she smells so fucking perfect and she’s already gone, _cumming_ and shrieking, her pussy clamping down on his knot until all the air is knocked out of his lungs, and the Beta’s finger is rubbing against that _spot_, deep inside him, and it feels so fucking good, he just gives in…

Drool slips over her gland and Kylo sinks his teeth into the back of her neck with a vicious growl, his whole body seizing, every neuron firing at once as floods of ecstasy twist through him. A hand presses against his spine, holding him in place, and that wicked finger is still massaging him, deep inside, and his _knot_, his knot is huge and hard and full so he slams it into her, right where it needs to be.

His jaw is locked on her and there’s no stopping it now. He can _taste_ her and smell them and he cums and cums and the Omega, she _likes_ it, she’s taking his knot so good, her little belly is gonna be absolutely bloated with cum by the time this is done, but he can’t stop because that delicious pressure in his ass is fucking _relentless_ and it feels so good.

So fucking good.

He loses track of time for a while, but eventually realizes they’re all in bed, gasping and sweating and choking for air.

…

He can taste Omega on his lips, and he can smell her, faintly mingled with the Beta. It’s good. He likes it. Warm limbs tangle with his and someone combs their fingers into his hair, scraping against his scalp with a pleasurable tingle.

Somehow all their breathing has synchronized and a low voice mutters, “So…who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?”

“_I_ talk first,” Rey interjects, still panting.

“…you okay, baby?” Poe asks, sounding a tinge worried.

“Yeah, babe, but I just realized Kylo never actually said he’d marry us…”

“Oh…_shit_. You're right.”

“But I don’t care. I know that was my very first heat. But I've decided. We are _definitely_ keeping him.”

She giggles and little spikes of happiness prickle at Kylo’s heart.

As far as he’s concerned, she's his last bite. And he has a feeling these two will keep him plenty busy. For the rest of his life. 


	4. Last Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More gross fucking smut from yours truly because, you know, I can't fucking help myself...ya'll need to stop me. Seriously. This is getting out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. My hc for this is that they've all moved in together and they share a room. That is about as much backstory as I've managed to come up with...

“How’s that? Comfortable?”

“Not really…”

Poe’s ragged grunt makes her curious, so she doesn’t make her presence known, standing just on the other side of the threshold to their bedroom, shamelessly eavesdropping.

“Well…I’m doing my best, dammit…”

“…yeah…well…you might wanna re-think your technique…”

Kylo chuckles and she catches a whiff of aroused Alpha. She sets her shopping bags down and moves closer.

“Well, I told you we should wait for Rey and see how she does it…”

She is not prepared for the sight greeting her eyes.

“See how Rey does wha-? Oh!”

She blinks and turns away, shocked. Then she whips her head back to glare at Kylo. “Are those my gloves? My _new_ ones?”

Annoyance floods her as she takes in the sight of her brand-new, bright pink, floral-cuffed kitchen gloves ridiculously stretched over Kylo’s large hands.

And then the rest of it sinks in all at once and she giggles. Poe is naked on all fours on their bed, crouched in front of Kylo, also naked but for the gloves. Clearly the two of them were having some naughty time and she’s interrupted, having finished her shopping early.

“What are you boys doing?” she chides. “Having fun without me?”

Kylo looks gob-smacked but doesn’t say a word while Poe grins up at her and says, “Honestly, this isn’t that fun…we were planning on surprising you and…”

Rey bursts into laughter at the earnestness on his face. “How on earth are you _surprising_ me? Other than to demolish yet another pair of rubber gloves? And Poe’s arse-hole, apparently?” She shoots Kylo a mock-stern stare and he smirks back unrepentant.

“It’s my fault,” Kylo admits. “He’s been obsessed with my knot ever since I told him he couldn’t handle it.”

“Oh!” Rey moves closer into the room. “Really?”

“And we figured we’d…well…since you won’t be in heat for a while, you don’t technically…_need_ one…” Poe stammers, shifting uncomfortably as Rey moves closer to take in the full situation.

Rey bites her lip to keep from giggling again at the sight of the absolutely enormous butt plug halfway inside her husband.

“It that…supposed to be?” Her eyes flash to Kylo, who, under the circumstances looks far too smug. “You really think it’s _that_ big?”

If anything, Kylo is a bit bigger, but Rey never hesitates to take him down a peg or two when she can.

Hmmm. Maybe the term “peg” should be used more carefully under the circumstances…

Kylo just flashes her a typical arrogant grin and lifts his eyebrow. They both know what she’s thinking.

“Well…babe, I think there’s really only one way to handle this,” Rey says matter-of-factly, stripping off her shirt. They both perk up at the sight of her lacy pink bra and watch as she slides her pants off, too.

“How’s that?” Poe gasps, as Kylo gives the plug in his butt another twist.

“More lube.”

“I told you!” Kylo admonishes, apparently ready to resume an earlier argument. He grabs a bottle of lube from the bed and squirts a healthy dollop of the stuff into his gloved palm.

Rey shuffles onto the bed to kneel in front of Poe. “Kylo, how on earth are those gloves not cutting off the circulation to your hands by now?”

But Kylo is concentrating on working the plug into Poe and doesn’t answer.

Poe shifts and groans before inviting Rey to take her panties off so he can eat her pussy while Kylo watches and finishes inserting the plug.

Rey slides her panties off and her bra for good measure and lies down on her back with a smile.

“I’ll make you a deal, babe,” she murmurs as Poe swipes his tongue between her legs.

“…oh, yah? What’s that?”

“You take that knot like a good boy and I’ll do your chores for a week…because I don’t think you can take it…”

Poe grunts again as Kylo finally pushes the plug into position and crouches over him.

Rey and Kylo exchange a knowing glance and he whispers against Poe’s neck, “Personally? I don’t think you can either…how’s that? Nice and full?”

Poe groans, long and low, but his eyes glint at Rey’s challenge and he exhales deliberately.

“Baby, you let me eat your pussy right now, and I’ll take Kylo’s knot just for the fun of it…” Poe smirks at her and she lifts an eyebrow. “Now spread those legs for me while Alpha back there does his worst.”

Color tints his cheeks and he looks like he’s managing all right, so Rey scoots onto her back and bends her knees wide.

Kylo pushes his hips against Poe’s ass, nudging Poe forward so he can start licking at the soft wet flesh between Rey’s legs. She grips his hair and moans as he gets to work and she forgets he’s plugged until Kylo mutters, “I’m gonna make _such_ a filthy mess in your ass. You have _no_ fucking idea how much I cum…”

Poe moans and it sends ripples of pleasure zinging through her until she arches up, somehow more turned on than she expected at the idea of Poe taking a knot.

“…mmmmhhhh…shit, Poe, I hope that thing stretches you out eno – oh!”

His tongue slides lazily into her slit before swiping back up to tease at her clit until she’s breathless.

He’s got her gasping and begging for more in a ridiculously short amount of time and when he pushes his fingers inside her and strokes just right, she twists her hips against his face until her thighs clamp around his head and waves of bliss rocket up and down her spine.

Kylo watches with a soft, hungry smile on his face and his eyes glow dark with lust when she grips Poe’s hair and comes endlessly, her eyes locked on Kylo. He licks his chops as he reaches around and takes Poe’s straining erection in hand, pumping the shaft up and down until it’s Poe’s turn to gasp.

“Rey?” Kylo murmurs. “I think he’s gonna need a distraction…suck his cock, sweetheart…”

Rey catches her breath and shimmies down until Poe’s abs are in her face and both boys straddle her legs.

At the last minute she reminds him, “Kylo! Use lube!”

She kisses Poe’s tautly muscled abs and hears Kylo mutter, “Ready?”

After a long, agonized gasp from Poe, Kylo mutters again, “All stretched out just for me…oooh, I’m gonna _destroy_ this little hole…you just better remember you asked for this…”

Rey hears a whimper and Poe’s dick swings in her face, heavy and dripping already. She takes him into her mouth, making him yell at the dual assault of her lips and Kylo’s enormous dick filling his ass.

“Oh, yeah…you feel that? That’s _aaaall_ me…”

_“F-f-fuck!”_

“Shut up and take it, slut,” Kylo hisses and Rey hears him slap Poe hard on the ass.

She moans as they begin moving to Kylo’s slow, careful thrusts.

Poe’s already trembling, sounding kind of wrecked, and Rey works a hand between them to fondle his balls while she strokes him with her tongue and relaxes her throat.

The noises Kylo is making are positively obscene, vicious animal grunts and hisses that compete only with Poe’s ragged gasps. Those sounds are occasionally punctuated with a “fuck!” or a throaty “oh!” as Kylo’s thrusting picks up speed, inadvertently ramming Poe’s dick deeper down her throat.

She knows Poe is close, she can tell by the way he’s tensing, not to mention he usually gives her a warning before he –

_“Fuuuuuck, baby…gonna cum…fuck…fuck…fuck…!”_

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ cum, yet,” Kylo growls slapping Poe’s ass again. Rey pulls away and slides back up, licking her way up Poe’s chest and giving him a fierce kiss, since his face is right there, damp with sweat.

A ferocious growl rumbles out of Kylo and he shudders, hard, shaking them all and Rey can scent him, the deep musky scent of Alpha and cherry-flavored lube.

“…filthy little ass clenching so fucking tight…fuck…”

She shimmies into place and wraps her legs around Poe’s thighs, and he slides right in under the heavy weight of Kylo behind him. Kylo grips Poe by the hair, and Poe looks like a fucking rag doll.

Kylo’s eyes glitter with lust and he rumbles against Poe’s neck, “You gonna pass out? Don’t you fucking pass out on me, Beta…”

The weight of both of them is almost too much, but Poe’s arms are shaking as he tries to brace them, so he doesn’t crush Rey under the Alpha’s furious pounding.

She arches her hips and writhes and clenches hard, asking, “You like that, babe?”

He nods and she asks again, “You like this? Is this what you want?”

“Yeah, oh, fuck, yeah…”

“You like that Alpha’s knot in your ass?”

“…_fuuuuuck_…yes…” Poe grits out.

She bites her lip and draws her fingernails lightly over his chest and whispers, “You are _such_ a dirty slut…”

Poe’s lip curls up and he bends forward to suck her nipple until she squeals.

“You're _filthy_ ...both of you…” she moans.

She lifts her hips in sync with Kylo and her head falls back, close to another orgasm. She pushes her hand between them, feeling Poe’s dick sliding into her as she rubs her clit in tight little circles that make her flex and arch and clench down.

_“…cum for me…”_

Poe, utterly lost, buries his head on her chest and falls apart with her, both of them lost in the moment as their sweat-slicked bodies strain together.

She feels him spurt, hot and deep inside her, and Poe’s eyes roll back as Kylo holds his arms and pummels him. For a few minutes the only sound she hears is of them, the wet slap of fucking, and Kylo’s heavy grunts, until he sinks his teeth into the side of Poe’s neck with a growl and shudders and groans his own release.

She rolls aside in the nick of time as they collapse into a ragged, sweaty heap on the bed.

Poe looks a little glazed over and Kylo isn’t moving, except for the occasional jerking of his hips. Rey knows he’ll be like that for the next half hour or so. The air reeks of sex and Rey realizes she can get up since she’s not the one on Kylo’s knot…

She starts to roll away when a hard, hairy arm bars her way.

“Where…the fuck…do you think you’re going?” Kylo mumbles.

“Um. I’m going to make a sandwich and put the shopping away…while you two boys…you know…”

“Oh. Okay.”

Poe grunts from the pillows, “Baby?”

She slips out of bed and throws on her bathrobe, smiling back at her two naughty boys. “Yeah?”

“Make me a sandwich, too? And bring me an Advil? That...was my first and _last_ knot…”

Kylo’s shoulders shake with silent laughter and Rey grins. “Sure thing, babe. Sure thing…just remember you still have to do the dishes.”


	5. Extra Batch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Trigger warning – This chapter involves consent play, or a lighter version of consensual non-consent (CNC) in the role-playing, sometimes referred to as a “no means yes” kink. I say this is a “lighter” version of it because there is no threat of violence or any actual violence in the scene, although the boys are going to do their best to get what they want out of Rey, and she’s going to resist.
> 
> Our threesome has already pre-set the rules, which I am not going to go into a ton of detail on, but for the story’s sake, we can all safely assume the roles and sex is all enthusiastically consensual, etc. I hope you can discern they are all just playing here, but if the idea of anything about a CNC scene bothers you, please find something else to read, as this might not be your cup of tea.
> 
> As for the rest of you perverts…have fun…

# Extra Batch

Of course, he’s running late on the one night of the week when he knows he’s supposed to be home on time.

Wild Wednesdays they call it, and it usually involves some kind of kinkery involving a previously discussed scenario. Tonight is Rey’s turn and she called _wildcard_, which means she’s up for just about anything.

Poe got a hint of how she’d be spending her day off when he caught sight of her pink apron coming out of the wash this morning. When she smirked and kissed him goodbye as he ran out the door behind Kylo, he almost called in sick for the day, but the team had a home game and he couldn’t miss it.

But dammit, they went into overtime and Kylo’s car is already parked in the good spot in the driveway by the time he gets home.

He steps into the house and senses they’ve already started. That’s the rule – and he’s fine with it – anyone who’s late just has to figure things out when they get there.

Sure enough, when he steps into the living room, he finds Rey sprawled face-down across Kylo’s lap, bare-assed and wriggling under his grasp. She looks like she’s struggling, and it seems pretty realistic, except for the grin on Kylo’s face that belies the stern coldness in his voice.

“Where are they?”

“I’ll never tell!”

_Smack!_

“I’m not going to ask again. Where are they?”

“You’ll have to kill me first!”

Another smack. “Ooof!”

“You’re going to tell me where you hid them, or you’re not going to like what happens next.”

“They’re not for you! They’re for the _children_. You monster!”

A low, dark chuckle.

“We’ll see…”

“Ahhhh… what’s going on in here?”

Kylo flashes him a smirk and says evilly, “Oh, good. Looks like my _dirty cop partner_ got here in the nick of time…now you’re really fucked…if you don’t tell us where those cookies are…”

_Dirty cop partner? _Oh. Oh, right. Okay.

Wait. “Cookies? What cookies?”

“I came in and found her wearing this,” Kylo snarls, tugging on the bright pink, ruffled apron around Rey’s waist. “And I can _smell_ them.”

“No, you can’t!” Rey cries, still bent over his lap with her ass up in the air.

Kylo smacks her butt again. “Yes. I can.”

“You made cookies?” Poe asks eagerly. “Where are they?”

Her cooking might kill him, but she can bake cookies like nobody’s business. His mouth is already watering at the thought.

Poe loosens his tie and he notices Kylo’s still wearing his work clothes, a dress shirt and casual suit. Kylo is a mortgage broker.

Like Kylo, Poe is wearing a dress shirt and tie and a dark blue suit reserved for home games. Poe is the basketball coach at the high school and Rey is a dee-jay for the local radio station, TROS. She hosts a weekly talk show featuring local business owners and politicians.

“He’s lying, the wicked brute! Please! Sir! Help me!” Rey begs, somewhat muffled as Kylo shoves her face into a throw pillow.

Poe licks his lips. “Well, baby, I think there’s only one thing to do here…I can try to help, but you have to cooperate…”

“Never!” She shrieks and kicks her legs.

“Well, then…I don’t think you’re leaving us a choice, sweetheart…”

“What? You're taking _his_ side?”

“If you’re not gonna talk…then we’re gonna have to _make_ you talk.”

Her gasp of outrage is met with Kylo’s menacing snarl. “I _want_ those cookies.”

“She’ll talk…maybe after we’ve fucked her into submission…”

“No!” Rey squeals dramatically. “You…you can’t! I’m a _nice_ girl!”

“Not by the time we’re finished with you…not if you don’t tell us what you did with those cookies…”

She shakes her head rebelliously, and Poe pulls his tie from around his neck.

“Too bad I left my handcuffs back at the _station_…” he mutters, cocking an eyebrow at Kylo. “I guess we’re just going to have to do this the old-fashioned way…”

He strides closer and sweeps a palm over one round cheek. “Ah. I see what the problem is…not enough color on this ass…” He slaps her butt just hard enough to slightly sting his palm, making her lurch up and glare at him. “Looks like my partner’s been going too easy on you…”

He clucks his tongue and drags her hands together, securing them tightly at the wrist with his necktie while Kylo holds her down.

“She’s not talking. I say we just take whatever we want…” Kylo growls.

“…yeah…” Poe nods agreeably. “I’ll bet she’s got lots of other stuff besides cookies…”

“No! Please! I don’t have anything, I swear!”

Besides the apron, she’s only wearing a thin t-shirt. Poe catches her under the arms and drags her back a few steps so Kylo can stand.

“Well, let’s go take a look, then. Where should we start?”

“I say the bedroom,” Kylo grunts, standing up.

He towers over them both and hauls Rey over his shoulder like she’s a sack of potatoes, leading the way to their room.

Poe’s already kicked his shoes off by the time they get there, and he notices someone already set the lube on the nightstand and turned on the bedside lamp. He sneers as Kylo seats himself on the bed and drags Rey to stand in front of him, still almost at eye level with her, even seated.

Kylo narrows his eyes and spins her to face Poe.

A piece of hair hangs in her eyes and she purses her lips and blows at it awkwardly since her hands are tied.

Poe flicks the hair out of her face and winks at her, then spins her to untie the apron at her waist, breathing hotly on the back of her neck. Poe tosses the apron and swipes a finger between her legs.

_Looks like Kylo got her good and warmed up already. Good._

“Either tell us where those cookies are…or…or…” 

Kylo breaks in with, “Or we’re going to help ourselves to your _other_ goodies…”

“…but…I can’t!” she whines, wiggling when Poe slides his fingers between her legs again. “_…ooooh..._I mean..oh!”

Poe holds his glistening fingers for Kylo’s inspection. “Would you take a look at this? I don’t think she’s as _nice_ as she says…”

Kylo’s mouth quirks a little then he scowls and rumbles, “I’ll bet this sweet little thing hasn’t had a good hard fucking for a while…”

“Oh! No! Please!”

“Where are they? Last chance to talk,” Kylo warns, clutching her by the hips and pushing her t-shirt up over her breasts.

Poe licks his lips and meets Kylo’s eyes. It occurs to him that there’s a bake sale at the high school tonight.

“Kylo. It’s too late. Those cookies are already gone.”

Kylo snaps, “What?” and if Poe didn’t know better, he would be a little freaked out over how scary Kylo sounds.

“Gone? Is that true?” he barks at Rey in a very credible imitation of being furious.

“Yes…”

“Probably halfway to the high school by now,” Poe speculates mournfully, unzipping his slacks.

“Well, then I guess we’ll just have to take the next best thing…before we head over to that bake sale and get our hands on those cookies.”

“Noooo!” Rey wails dramatically.

“Oh, _yes_,” Kylo argues, looking so sinister even Poe gets a chill. Kylo unzips his own pants, not bothering to strip any further than necessary as he leans back just enough to free his erection and start stroking it.

“Look at that,” Poe mutters against Rey’s neck, “Look what you’re doing to him…getting him so turned on...that's not nice at all…”

Poe reaches around either side of Rey and drags Kylo’s pants and boxers off, then rubs the head of his own arousal along the crease of Rey’s butt, drawing an involuntary groan from her. “And what’s that on the nightstand? Lube? I knew it. You’re just a little tease, asking for it…”

Kylo’s eyes fall to half-mast as his stroking increases in speed and intensity. He rasps out, “I can fuckin’ smell how bad you want it, slut.”

Rey moans and Poe hooks an arm around her, sensing her knees might be about to buckle at the sight of Kylo touching himself.

“And how the fuck am I supposed to hold you up _and_ lube up at the same time, huh?” he growls, injecting a hint of irritation into his voice, although he’s getting distracted, unable to take his eyes off Kylo.

She moans, and he sinks his teeth into the side of her neck, sucking lightly on her gland until even Kylo mutters, “Fuck…I’ll fuckin’ do it. Just…hurry...”

Kylo reaches for the lube bottle and squirts a palmful into his hand, then scoots forward to slide it over Poe’s dick and then slip clumsily over Rey’s ass.

He gets sidetracked by her tits bouncing in his face, and starts kissing her chest. When Kylo draws a tightly-peaked nipple into his mouth and Rey moans again, Poe decides he can’t wait another second.

He carefully slides his dick against her and feels Kylo’s fingers pushing between her legs, thrusting into her pussy while she stands there and lets him suck her tits.

As he pushes inside her tight hole, Poe groans, “We’re gonna fuck you until you beg us for mercy…and then…?”

“…and then we’re gonna fuck you some more…” Kylo finishes.

Poe slips out of her so Kylo can pull her into a straddle as he lies back with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

She leans forward and murmurs, “Oh, my!” and then a raw groan of pleasure. Poe kicks off his pants and scoots close, reaching around Rey to guide Kylo’s hot dick between her legs.

He wraps a handful of her hair around his fist and tugs firmly so her head falls back.

“Who’d you give the cookies to?” he grunts in her ear. “I know it had to be one of the neighbors…”

Poe can feel the delicious slide of Kylo’s dick against his as he impales her from behind.

“Fuck!” Kylo bellows with a heavy bounce of his hips, jolting all of them. “If she gave them to Holdo…we have to hurry…”

“…_mmmmhhhh_…no…” Poe groans, tugging on her hair again. “…nobody cums until she talks…”

At this, Kylo starts bouncing harder, gripping her hip with one hand so he can rub at her clit with the other. Poe feels a warm slippery wetness soaking them all and sinks further inside until his balls are rubbing at the base of Kylo’s cock with every thrust.

Together they find a perfect rhythm, Rey’s soft sobs of ecstasy punctuating each movement, until Kylo starts grunting in sync with her.

“Kylo, don’t you dare fucking knot her, or we’ll never get to the bake sale in time…” Poe gasps.

“Mmmmm…” Kylo moans again, eyes lowered to half-mast as he starts babbling, a sure sign he’s not going to last much longer. “She’s clenching up…I…dunno…if I can…fuck...if she cums, I'm cumming...”

“Pleeeease!” Rey wails, “Please just let me cum and I’ll tell you everything, I swear…”

Poe can feel a hot clutch of pleasure unfurl low in his gut and makes an executive decision. “Do it, then, baby, fuck…do it…cum for us…”

But she’s already gone, he can feel her body clenching and fluttering as she loses her goddamn mind and shrieks loud enough to make his ears ring. Kylo pulls out in the nick of time and spurts an endless gush of thick white over her belly and chest, jolting Poe into an orgasm as he yanks her hips against him and fills her ass with his own release.

Kylo’s eyes glint with satisfaction as he watches Poe finish, Rey hanging limply between them, panting hard.

They’re all a bit sweaty and in various states of undress. Rey’s hands are still tied, and Poe unties her, Kylo catching her against him as she falls forward in a sated heap.

“Fuck, I’m tired. Now, everybody up! We’ve gotta get to that bake sale,” Poe grumbles, dragging his pants on with some reluctance.

“No,” Rey giggles breathlessly. “You don’t have to go anywhere.”

“I do if I want a shot at those cookies…they sold out in five minutes last year…” he argues.

Kylo’s crestfallen expression only inspires him to hurry and buckle his belt…until Rey says, “No! I made an extra batch.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. I put them in the one place you’d never look.”

“Really? Where?”

“I knew it!” Kylo shouts at the same time. “I _knew_ I smelled cookies…”

“Where do I never look?” Poe asks, flabbergasted.

“They’re…in the…in the mailbox!” she laughs.

Poe and Kylo make eye contact and bolt for the door at the same time. Poe’s closer, but Kylo’s legs are longer and Rey bursts into laughter as there’s a bit of a scrimmage at the door, both of them swatting at each other, Kylo finally winning by pure brute force but stopping before he opens the front door, which is good since he’s naked from the waist down.

“You'd better share those!” he calls out as Poe steps onto the porch and digs around inside the mailbox to find a Ziploc bag full of lovely, perfect cookies.

For the briefest second he thinks about running for it, but he stops himself.

For two reasons.

First and foremost, he isn’t totally sure Kylo won’t chase him down the block, half-naked or not.

And second?

It’s always more fun to share.

**Author's Note:**

>   
Find me on Twitter for fic updates, DMs, and occasional thirst tweets and rampant horniness! [@beegood_amy](https://twitter.com/beegood_amy)  
  
My works:
> 
> A/B/O:  
[House of The Rising Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512809/chapters/51276604) (A/B/O, Epic Scale Fantasy with a Canon-flavor, Read the tags, WIP)  
[The Wickedy Witch of Carnegie Hill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450107/chapters/64445872) (A/B/O, Enchanted AU, Fluffy, Sweet, Low-angst, WIP)  
[First Knot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978156) (Preylo, A/B/O, quick and FILTHY, COMPLETE)  
[Bad Neighbors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874359) (A/B/O, cop/lawyer, enemies-to-lovers, COMPLETE, now with EVEN MORE smut!)  
  
Darker Stuff:  
[creep](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/25554175/chapters/62008714) (Stalker, DARKFIC, Thriller, WIP)  
[Body of Work](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/24723547/chapters/59762740) (Soulmates, Killers, WIP)  
[Little Animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902718) (DARKFIC, SMUT, Read the Tags, COMPLETE)  
[GatorWestern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502323) (Vampire/Horror WIP, almost done!)  
  
Short and Smutty:  
[Double Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903981/chapters/47144941) (Breylo, Benlo, Absolutely raunchy filth, smut, COMPLETE!)  
[Smoke Gets In Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231210) (Short fic, stoner soulmates, filthy smut, COMPLETE!)  
[Fire Down Below](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659043/chapters/49061249) (Filthy two-shot, Porn AU, crack, COMPLETE!)  
[Freak Show](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1098873) (Circus AU, Comedy, one-shot series)  
[Special Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836562) (one-shot)  
[Urinal Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412686) (one-shot, no urine or cakes involved, I swear!)  
  
Long and Plotty (and also Smutty):  
[Say It With Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710287) (Funny, Escort/Sugar Daddy AU, smutty, COMPLETE!)  
[Music To My Ears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121106) (Classical Music/Assassins AU, re-booting WIP)  
[Devil on the Dark Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287023) (Modern Hades/Persephone Fairy Tale WIP, one more chapter to go!)  
  
Also: [Into That Good Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437334/chapters/53609257) (Sweet, Rated M, Emotional, COMPLETE)
> 
> Currently, Cake, American Stars, Knotting Hill, Every Which Way But Loose, and The Secret Flower Club are all waiting behind hidden doors until I wrap up a few other WIPs.  
Although my WIPs are in varying stages of progress, I can promise none of them are abandoned, just resting. :)
> 
> XOXO!


End file.
